gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom
The (commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK, Great Britain, or Britain), is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe. The capital is London. It consists of four constituent countries: England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. With the exception of Northern Ireland's land border with the Republic of Ireland, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, the North Sea, the English Channel and the Irish Sea. The UK is the setting for Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. London is the centerpiece of those two video games, Manchester is available as a multiplayer map. The Grand Theft Auto games are developed in the United Kingdom, more specifically in Scotland, where Rockstar North is based. The games are first shipped to the United States of America and Canada, before they are made available in the UK and the remainder of continental Europe, Australia, New Zealand, and finally the rest of the world. The UK is currently home to four Rockstar studios: *Rockstar North *Rockstar Leeds *Rockstar Lincoln *Rockstar London The United Kingdom is also home to the BBFC rating system, which has given the most scrutiny towards the Grand Theft Auto series without the need for any of the games to be censored or re-rated. Dan Houser, Sam Houser, Terry Donovan and Gary Dale are all British. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Freddy is first heard on Chatterbox FM where he speaks to Lazlow about nannies (and he wanted to be spanked). He is also voiced by Dan Houser. *The Ammu-Nation owner is voiced by Sam Houser. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *﻿Kent Paul is from England, and he later moves to San Andreas in 1992. *Love Fist are a Scottish metal band. *The Ammu-Nation owner is again voiced by Sam Houser. *As said in the official Grand Theft Auto: Vice City website, the Washington is imported from the UK. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Maccer is from Salford, a city in northwest England. He also frequently makes references to areas of Manchester, which is adjacent to Salford and speaks in Northern English dialect. *The Carcer City and Hampshire Nannies adverts are hosted by British advertisers. In addition, a female endorser featured in the Redwood Cigarettes appears to talk in a Sloane accent. *The Stafford (Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow) and Windsor (Jaguar XKE) are both British cars.﻿ *Two pedestrians (marked WFYST and WMYST in the games files) are British, and can be heard using British slang terms such as "wanker" and "bollocks", as well as being disrespectful towards Americans. There is also a male pedestrian (marked OMYST) who claims to have slept with a Scotsman. *During "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", The Truth ponders if John F. Kennedy lives in Scotland with Janis Joplin. *In some safehouses, there are guidebooks for different places, including Edinburgh, Scotland. *There are vehicle number plates bearing the names "Glasgow" and "Rangers", the biggest city in Scotland and a major football team from the same city. Several car number plates from the Exports and Imports also make reference to several former Rangers players. *Dundee, a city in Scotland, features in the name of the Let's Go to Dundee! album advertised in-game. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The V8 Ghost is a British exotic car based on the Lotus Esprit. *﻿The voiceover in The Pilgrim's Pantry advert has what appears to be a British accent. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Phil Collins voices himself in the game. His assistant, Barry Mickelthwaite, is also British. *There is a space programme on any radio station which features voices that sound British. *The announcer of the Buy American Coalition (the national organization that keeps the United States of America independent from foreign goods) slightly slams the Brits by telling them to "shove their tea up their limey asses, and show them the American spirit - by drinking moonshine and killing natives instead." *The Splitz-6 ATV is based on the Supacat, which is a British vehicle manufactured by that company. *Trish Camden, co-host of Wave 103, is British. She thinks of her co-hosting an American radio station a little bit of a "British invasion" and says she wants to bring a little bit of Britain onto the American radio. She also mentions Margaret Thatcher, who was the UK Prime Minister at the time of the game's setting. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City *Gay Tony mentions that he has clubs in London. *Daisie Cash-Cooze is a Londoner who moved to Liberty City. *Ricky Gervais and Frankie Boyle are both British comedians who appear at the Split Sides comedy club. *A British Embassy with two Union Flags flying can be seen in Middle Park, Algonquin. *The man who accidentally runs over Jeff Harlingford while driving speaks with a posh English accent. *The buskers are played by Walter Houser, who is the father of the British Rockstar Games executive producers Sam Houser and Dan Houser. *DJ Paul, the DJ of Vladivostok FM, is from the United Kingdom. *During Three Leaf Clover, Derrick McReary mentions The Troubles, a conflict affecting Northern Ireland and the rest of the United Kingdom. During which Derrick saw conflict in Belfast and went between the UK and Ireland. *The SMG has "Made in Scotland" writings, despite being made in USA in real life (as the MP-10), as an Easter Egg. *Several private jets have Scotland flag on the tail. *Several automotive manufacturers are British: **Dewbauchee **Enus **Ocelot ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill are two English tourists who are obsessed with Vinewood celebrities and request that protagonist Trevor Philips (whom they mistake for former actor Jock Cranley) steal several celebrity items (and eventually kidnap Al Di Napoli) for them. *The Union Flag can be found flying, among various other flags, at the Los Santos Golf Club and the Jetsam Terminal. *The Cheval Marshall has the customisation option of hanging the British, Welsh, English and Scottish flags at the back. *The Musket was a weapon of the British Empire. It also has inscriptions on it that suggests it was manufactured in Edinburgh. * The beta Bullpup Rifle was originally based on the British L85A2 assault rifle. *The Sniper Rifle is modelled after the British AWM. *Mrs. Philips, the mother of protagonist Trevor Philips, has an English accent, suggesting she was born in England. *Cara Delevingne, the host of Non Stop Pop FM, is British. *The Lonelist Robot in Great Britain is set in London, and briefly discusses the perennial class issue in Britain. *Air Herler appears to be a British airline based on British Airways. The wings of Air Herler jets also have a Union Jack pattern on them. *The aircraft manufacturer Buckingham is named after the town of the same name in the South of England. *Several automotive manufacturers are British: **Dewbauchee **Enus **Gallivanter **Ocelot **Progen **Weeny *The San Andreas Flight School Update added the Union Jack, as well as English, Scottish and Welsh flag Chute Bags to GTA Online. *Wales is indirectly mentioned by Dr Ray on WCTR show Chakra Attack when he claims to have been in Tibet. His description actually depicts Wales - "a country with hills and a lot of sheep where people sing in choirs and play rugby and eat cheese on toast" (a.k.a. Welsh rarebit). *The Shrewsbury firearms manufacturer is named after the English town of the same name. *In the enhanced edition of GTA V, the Dukes has a customisable option where the player can add the Union Jack flag to the roof of the car for $2,500. *Various pedestrians are British and can be heard using British expletives such as "wanker" and "twat". *Willy, a bassist for the band Love Fist, is Scottish. *There is a British flag on the tour bus as decal. Navigation Category:Countries Category:European countries